Tales of The Dragonborn
by mab97
Summary: A collection of the adventures of the last Dragonborn Mason one month after defeating Alduin. Now Mason will find adventure and what he (and his friends) expected least romance! Current arc Dawnguard; Join Mason as he enlists in the Dawnguard , meets a mysterious beauty and battles a new and terrifying foe!
1. Dawnguard1

Tales of The Dragonborn

Arc 1; Dawnguard Pt. 1

Alduin was nearing him there was nothing he could do, he saw the black wings, he heard the ear-splitting roar and he felt the teeth dig into him. The Dragonborn awoke in a cold sweat, desperately grabbing at his bare upper body and yelling. After realizing it was a dream he became far more relaxed.

He mumbled to himself. "Just another stupid dream, you'd figure a month after killing that bastard they'd go away."

"My Thane! Is everything alright?" Jordis Sword-Maiden burst into the room sword drawn and prepared to defend her thane and friend.

"It's quite alright Jordis you can put that down, just a bad dream it was nothing" The Dragonborn smiled through a stifled yawn. Jordis clunked him over the head for that one.

"Hey what was that for!?"

"That was for scaring me!" jordis yelled clunking her thane with her sheathed sword several more times. The Dragonborn raised his hands in surrender "Alright I give, I give won't happen again!" The Dragonborn said meekly.

"Good, now you better get washed up Jarl Elisif wishes a word with you."

"Do I have to go?" He whined

"Yes Thane Mason, she said it was urgent."

"Fine." Mason grumbled as he stretched and headed to the washroom of his home, Proudspire Manor. Mason stared at his reflection and was relatively satisfied. Staring back at him was the reflection of a tall nord with light blue eyes, a soft nose, a round face and to top off the look three smooth horizontal scars running from his nose to the end of his left cheek. His eyes had some shadows under them, however, he noticed this was becoming his "normal" look. He took a step back and examined his torso, his reflection revealed dense yet very tone muscle and numerous scars the most prominent being three vertical scars down his back. He winced in pain as he ran his hand over them. "Talk about a near miss." He chuckled to himself as he started putting his armor on.

Mason came clunking down the stairs to a divine aroma of eggs, toast and his favorite snowberry strudel. He was practically salivating when Jordis set the meal in front of him.

"Eat up, I have a sick feeling you'll need your energy today." Mason leaned back after a quick gesture of thanks and started eating.

"You know…" he started taking a bite of toast and egg "After saving the world, almost single-handedly defeating the stormcloaks AND defeating the whole Dark Brotherhood they'd give me one break but of course not!" He grumbled between mouthfuls.

"Don't sell your acheviements short." Jordis replied with a smirk.

Mason returned the smirk "You do realize that I can get along just fine without you." He stated defiantly. Jordis leaned in close and wiped snowberry chunks from his chin

"Oh please, you the mighty Dragonborn can't even wipe your own mouth without me!" she yelled before whacking him with her sword again much to Mason's dismay.

"Hey I command you to cut it out!" The thane yelled through his laughter. At this moment Jordis couldn't help but be glad that her thane thought of her as a friend as opposed to the typical view of housecarls being servants, she was certain had it been another one of the fops from the blue palace she'd be at the block.

Jordis sat back in her seat contemplating these thoughts as she watched her thane eat. 'How could this man wield such power?' she thought to herself again. Mason was funny, charming, and had an enormous heart but he never seemed like a warrior to her. Her views on that changed when she joined him in battle, his warm smile replaced by a vicious smirk a look that stated "I live for this!" She was snapped from her thought when Mason let out a loud belch and she burst out laughing.

Mason finished breakfast and put his dishes in a small washbasin. He strapped his skyforge steel sword to his thigh, put his banded iron shield on a strap on the back of his steel armor and finally pulled on his boots. "See ya Jordis! I'll be back whenever, take good care of the house for me!"

"Of course my thane." She said with a smile as she prepared her own breakfast.

Mason hurried down the street to head to the blue palace when something caught his ear.

"JOIN THE DAWNGUARD! HELP THWART THIS VAMPIRE MENACE! PROTECT THOSE YOU HOLD DEAR!" The words came from an orcish man with short gray hair held aloft in a ponytail.

Mason walked over "Killing vampires huh? Where do I sign up!"

The orc laughed a loud booming laugh "Ha, Isran is gonna like you! We're based in Fort Dawnguard, a big fort not too far from Riften. Here let me mark it on your map." Mason handed over the map, which the orc scribbled a tiny "x" on it. Mason smiled not just at the new adventures to be had, but also the fact that this orc either didn't know or care he was of dragon blood.

Mason looked down the road at his initial destination and then his map. After a quick decision took off away from the Blue Palace 'Finally, something interesting' he thought to himself as he passed Jordis and her jaw dropped

"DON'T YOU HAVE A MEETING!?" She yelled only to hear the stubborn nord retort

"TELL HER TO RESCHEDULE!" Jordis stared in disbelief at the shining back of her thane's armor and realized that she had to come up with one oblivion sized excuse. She dropped her head as she headed to the Blue Palace. 'Falk is gonna be mad and I'm going to beat him when he gets back.' she thought to herself.

Mason ran down the winding road that led to Solitude and finally arrived at Katla's farm and quickly headed to the carriage driver.

"I can take you to any of the hold capitals." The driver said proudly.

"Good, I need to get to Riften by five if possible" Mason smirked at the driver's look of shock. "Maybe this'll help?" Mason threw a large bag of gold to the driver who simply stared.

He gulped before exclaiming "Climb aboard! We have no time for delays!" Mason smiled satisfied with the driver's response climbed on the back of the cart and allowed himself a nap.

Unfortunately sleep only brought back Mason's nightmares. He looked around in terror and suddenly was snatched by Alduin who laughed at him. Mason quickly slashed the dragon's leg but not before getting clawed down his back.

"Argh!" He screamed in pain as Alduin approached him and Mason couldn't move.

"Zu'u Alduin, bolog fah him laas Dovahkiin!" The black dragon roared as he swooped in for the kill.

Mason woke up when the cart made a sudden stop. "Here you are friend, with time to spare I might add!" Mason smiled at the driver whom appeared quite pleased with himself.

"Thanks for the ride I'll make sure people hear of your excellent service!" The driver blushed a little bit as Mason finished his statement. Mason smirked as he finished his statement "You've been a great help to the Dragonborn. I'll be seeing you around" Mason smirked as he left the driver whose jaw had dropped.

Mason stretched as he prepared for the hike to Fort Dawnguard. He started down the mountain path his shield making a slight thud as it bounced off his back. He smiled as he took in the beauty of The Rift and took a mental note that he definitely explore to explore it more often. After a quick break to check his map, now Mason knew he wasn't too far from the cave the orc showed on his map. After comparing where he was on the map to where he was supposed to be, Mason now had a clue of where he was.

'Well.' Mason thought to himself. 'According to this map the only thing between me and that godsforsaken cave is this mountain side.' Mason smirked "Oh boy, this'll be great fun." He observed the terrain, 'Gods it'll take me half hour to navigate this mountain side.' Mason thought to himself.

"Aw to Oblivion with that!" he took a deep breath "WULD NAH KEST!" and with that Mason was through the patch of forest with the speed of a strong Skyrim gale. Mason stood triumphantly at the mouth of the cave. "Ah much easier than walking." He chuckled as he began to squeeze through the tight opening.

When Mason finally finished his small cave trek and got his first glimpse of Dayspring Canyon his jaw dropped "By the divines."

Mason the Dragonborn, the man who walked Sovngarde and entered The Hall of Valor was dumbfounded by this mere canyon.

"I haven't seen something…this beautiful since Sovngarde" Mason shook his head, he was there to hunt vampires not admire canyons. Then a twig snapped before the source of the sound could so much as yelp, Mason had it on the ground with a sword digging into it's throat.

Mason realized what just happened and upon seeing it was a young man quickly put his sword away helping the young nord whom he had almost killed back to his feet.

"Uh sorry about that, what are you doing here anyways?" the nord looked on the verge of tears from this rough first encounter but he answered.

"Uh my name is Agmaer. Are you here to join the Dawnguard too?" The young nord started yammering about how he was nervous to go up alone. But Mason paid minimal attention as he took the time to size up Agmaer. The boy had jaw-length blonde hair that fell in waves and the look on his face showed he was probably still in his teens.

Agmaer kept on stuttering until Mason grabbed his mouth to silence him. "If you do me the kindest nicety and shut your mouth I'll gladly go up with you, deal?"

"D-d-deal" Agmaer stuttered through Mason's hand as Mason slowly removed his hand and started up the path. Mason for the most part ignored the boy as he kept up the path and was struck by a view more impressive than even Dayspring Canyon.

"I presume this is Fort Dawnguard?" Mason asked the boy as he stared in awe at the massive fort complete with towers and ramparts. "This is going to be good!" exclaimed a much more content Mason as he rubbed his hands together and they came to the door where a seasoned looking breton stood guard.

"You there, are you here to join the Dawnguard?" asked the breton whom Mason could now tell was at least a decade older than him but hasn't yet reached his mid-life.

Mason smirked and replied "You're good at this game! You wanna see if you can guess what color my loincloth is?"

The gateman stared dumbfounded before laughing a loud laugh "Oh boy, you and Isran will be getting along well, head right on in friend and for future reference my name is Celann!"

Mason smiled finally he was at Fort Dawnguard. He opened the main gate and was swallowed by a golden light.

Author's Note; Well there you have it the first of many chapters to my new series I'll be updating regularly and please leave a review with suggestions and comments I'm here to please. Big thanks ss3dj for pointing out some grammatical errors on my part.

Characters;

Mason; The Dragonborn, legate of the imperial legion, harbinger of the companions, arch mage of Winterhold, champion of numerous daedra and aedra and all around hero. He's really a nice guy and always willing to do the right thing however a scarred past made him distant he came to Skyrim in hopes of peace but go figure another fight awaited him. He's primarily good but with proper motivation can easily become an antihero primarily relies on sword and board and archery with thu'um serving as his magic however is a capable mage.

Jordis; Housecarl of Solitude and one of Mason's best friends.

Orc AKA Durak; Primary recruiter of Dawnguard and pretty decent guy.

Carriage Driver; Self explanatory.

Agmaer; Prospective Dawnguard member bit of milk drinker starting out.

Celann; Pretty nice guy second official Dawnguard member you meet.

Isran; Former vigilant of Stendarr now obsessed vampire killing head of the Dawnguard

Elisif; Jarl of Solitude and now queen of Skyrim

Falk; Steward for Elisif, also a decent guy.


	2. Dawnguard 2

Arc 1; Dawnguard Pt. 2

Mason shielded his eyes to the brilliant glow and tried to take in the interior to the magnificent fort to no avail however. "Godsdamnit, this light is just impractical!" Mason grumbled as he felt his way through the entrance. Mason then heard low angry voices which slowly grew louder until it was a full blown shouting contest.

Mason registered a gruff voice and a softer voice but both were alive with anger.

"What do you mean that you don't care!" the softer voice boomed.

"The vigilants grew weak and they paid the price! That's what!" the rougher voice growled as Mason stepped into what was obviously the grand entrance which had two men grasping their weapons as Mason approached, Agmaer slowly tiptoeing behind him.

Just as the argument seemed as it was going to go south, Mason intervened.

"Both of you shut up! What in Oblivion is going on here!?"

The two men stopped and stared in shock at the man who dared interrupt their argument, however they quickly responded.

"Well!" started a man in robes who had the voice soft with a nordic drawl quite evident. "This man has forsaken the vigilants to the vampires!"

"Ha! You milk drinkers forsook yourself when you didn't join me and the Dawnguard!" interrupted the source of the rough voice. The man was a short bald redguard with a thick beard and moustache combo that typically would have made Mason laugh.

Mason stared at them in disbelief "My question still hasn't been answered." He snapped.

The brutish looking nord vigilant piped up "Well, me and my remaining vigilants chased down some vampires to an old ruin that they've recently shown interest in, but the minute we entered we were ambushed by dozens of the fiends, we fought and killed many but it was a losing battle everyone died. Stendarr's light gave me a way out and I ran here but Isran refuses to help!"

"Oh please!" Isran began "I hardly have the manpower to help you, unless this here bloke wishes to join up I can't afford to send anyone!"

Mason smiled "You my friends are in luck, that's precisely why I came here."

Both stared and then Isran smiled "Excellent! Then your first task is clearing out that cave! Welcome to the Dawnguard uh…" Isran paused.

"Name's Mason." Mason smiled at the look Isran gave him.

"Mason isn't a very Nordic name is it?" He mumbled

"My mum was a breton, she got the name picking privilege." Mason frowned at the vague memory of his mother.

"Bah names don't matter, what matters is if you can kill those vampires so hop to it!" Isran barked with an authority that could have matched even General Tullius.

"I'm coming with you! I will avenge my comrades!" The vigilant yelled, much to Mason's satisfaction.

"Glad to have you aboard….mainly because I have no single clue as to where I am going." Mason grinned as he finished his statement.

Isran stared 'How in Oblivion does this guy think he's Dawnguard material!? He's a clown!' Isran continued to stare in disbelief as the vigilant and Mason headed out the door and a young nord approached him.

The vigilant took the time to now look at the young nord who decided to join him. He stared at him he appeared cheerful enough but the vigilant saw something else, something dark, he shook his head from it 'I must be imagining that' he thought to himself.

"Well…" the vigilant began "Thank you for accompanying me, my name is Tolan by the way, one of the few remaining vigilants in Skyrim." He finished grimly.

Mason began to open his mouth in response, but was cut off when an orc yelled "Well look who it is! So did Isran like you?!"

Mason smiled "Well if it isn't uh…sorry I never did get your name."

"No worries, it's Durak just so you know." The orc smiled with an exaggerated bow.

"Well Durak." Mason began "Isran happened to like me so much I am now clearing out a cave with Tolan here."

Durak looked at him shocked and amazed "Well if that's the case here you might need this more than I do, it's a crossbow try a shot."

Mason stared at the weapon "hmmm, like this?"

"Yeah now just hit the switch."

Mason grinned and with one hand brought the crossbow around pulling the switch and hit a practice dummy between the eyes.

Durak's jaw dropped as Mason smiled "I like this, thanks Durak!"

Durak remained staring as Mason and an equally amazed Tolan exited the canyon.

"Alright, so where are we headed Tolan?" Mason asked as he slung the reloaded crossbow on his back.

"Well it's an old cave called 'Dimhollow Crypt' one of our lead researchers stumbled on it in some old notes when we killed a small party of vampires. We don't know much about it but we do know that there's something there the vampires want." Tolan explained quickly with hate and guilt evident in his voice.

"So, how far are we from it?"

"About a two hour horse ride."

Mason scrunched his face in concern 'Is he crazy it'll be nightfall when we get there, he does know that vampires are more deadly at night right?!' Mason kept the thought to himself, he had a job to do and he was going to see it through. But just then Mason was struck by a whole new problem.

"Uh Tolan… We don't have horses."

Tolan stared at him. "Well you can ride with me then." He said as he gestured at a gorgeous palomino horse that was well hidden from view.

Mason simply stared and shrugged "Well there isn't another option I guess." He stated as Tolan mounted the horse and offered his hand which Mason took. Mason then looked at Tolan and bluntly stated "If we're going into a suicide mission I'm not dying tired so please make sure I don't fall off."

Tolan looked back at him "I'll see what I can do." And with that Mason propped his shield on Tolan's back put his head down and closed his eyes.

Mason's dream had shifted this time. Now he was in a field, he knew this field it was where his mother and father used to take him. Mason smiled as the Colovian breeze blew over him soothing his aching muscles. Mason stooped down and picked up a brilliant little mountain flower of likes he had never seen when he sensed a presence. He looked up and was face to face with her. Blood ran down her face "Why Mason? Why didn't you protect me?" Mason stared in horror as she grabbed him and screamed "WHY DID YOU LET ME DIE!?"

"Mason wake up! We're here." Mason was snapped back into reality by Tolan who viciously shook him.

Mason blinked the sleep from his eyes "Uh sorry, bad dream uh how about you let me get my bearings before we do anything." When out of nowhere a bloodcurdling scream emitted from the cave.

"You regain your bearings all you want I'm going in!" Tolan shouted and before Mason could do anything Tolan was in the cave with his warhammer at the ready.

In mere seconds Mason heard Tolan's battle cry and several shrieks of pain that were soon drowned out by Tolan's.

Mason snapped into action and charged into the cave but screeched to a halt when he saw the grisly scene before him

Two vampires laughed as Tolan lay before them with multiple cuts and bite wounds, groaning in pain. Mason looked over and observed two ghostly hounds that looked like something out of a nightmare and realized these were the fabled Death Hounds.

'Four of them and one of me… They don't stand a chance' Mason thought as he sneered at the monsters.

Mason started with the dogs giving out a low whistle that quickly caught the bigger one's attention and it trotted over. Before the monster could even yelp it was pulled behind Mason's rock and it's neck was snapped. Mason now turned his attention to the other beast as he drew a small steel dagger and threw it with amazing accuracy piercing the hound in it's throat dropping it instantly.

Mason smiled as he stood up from behind his cover. It was a confident smile a smile that stated he knew he was going to kill you and knew how he wanted to.

"HEY! You undead bastards why don't you try me out!"

The vampires hissed as they looked at Mason who was charging them with a roar that would make a battalion of orc berserkers think twice of going to battle with him.

Before the vampires could react a crossbow bolt pierced the taller high elf's chest and impaled his heart. His comrade screamed in rage before she rushed Mason blinded by rage. Mason easily sidestepped the misguided charge and using the bow on his crossbow hooked her shoulder throwing her to the ground. Mason then finished the job with his boot.

Mason rushed over to Tolan who was still writhing in pain.

"Are you alright?" Mason's tone and expression dramatically changed to a now calm and concerned look.

"Argh th-they infected me." He coughed up some blood some of which hit Mason's armor. "They thought it be funny to be the very thing I hunted….ARGH I-I can feel it burning inside me end it now Mason please!"

Mason grimaced before drawing his sword "May you find peace in Sovngarde friend." And with that he plunged his sword into Tolan's heart.

Tolan smiled "Sovngarde." This was his last word.

Mason gently closed Tolan's eyes before looking around to see if there was a way he could open the gate that stood between him and the rest of the vampires.

His scan of the surroundings revealed a small creek running through the center of the entrance but the one thing that caught his eye was a small tower, which he headed straight towards spitting on the vampires' corpses as he went.

Upon entry of the tower Mason found a small pull lever which he gave a good yank and heard clanking from outside the tower. Mason smiled "Payback time."

Mason drew his sword and removed his shield from his back as he rushed through the now open gate it was no longer a job it was personal. He charged into the second chamber his typical warm smile and overall happy disposition nowhere to be seen, replaced by a vicious smile and one thought 'kill them all'. The chamber he entered was far more vertical and the vampires were lying in wait for Mason. As Mason barged into the chamber he was quickly ambushed and surrounded by both vampires and reanimated skeletons.

"Now you die fool! We have you outnumbered! Surrender and we may make you a good thrall!" a female vampire shrieked as she laughed at him but Mason replied with a dark smirk.

"I may be outnumbered but you, you are still outmatched."

The vampire sneered "Oh really any last words you arrogant bastard!" she screamed.

Mason smiled darkly "Just three. YOL TOOR SHUL!" his voice thundered through the cavern as all who stood in front him were incinerated.

Mason then turned to face the vampires at his back the dark smile still intact. "Who's next?"

Before an answer could be given though Mason charged them and began doing what he did best. In seconds the whole chamber was filled with screams of terror and pain which were quickly silenced.

Mason smirked as he turned and faced their leader who stared in horror "W-what are you?" she stuttered to Mason's satisfaction as he replied "Your death." And before the vampire could turn a crossbow bolt hit her in the eye dropping her forever.

"Pathetic and to think I was concerned." Mason sneered as he spit on the leader's corpse and continued through the cave.

After continuing his way through the caves and slaughtering several more vampires and came to yet another gate. "Screw this. FUS ROH DAH!" and with his shout the gate smashed in the wall across the room and Mason continued killing all who got in his way.

Mason was beginning to notice that there were less and less vampires as he went further 'Too bad I was just getting started' he thought to himself as he passed through a large chamber complete with a waterfall. Mason was admiring the water fall when two vampires jumped from the balcony at the end of the chamber landing hard and charged him.

Mason gave them a bored sigh and in response drew his sword and prepared for another battle.

The two vampires attacked Mason with surprising skill and ferocity and Mason found himself being beaten to the ground several times more than he liked.

"ENOUGH!" he roared and plunged his blade in one vampire's throat and with the same hand punched the other in his nose sending him reeling. Just as he regained his senses the vampire screamed as Mason's sword dug through his neck.

Mason walked confidently through the chamber kicking the bodies out of his way. 'I'm almost done Tolan. I'll avenge you and the vigilants.' He thought as he neared the final chamber

He came across a door and quietly opened it and was encountered with a vampire getting attacked by a massive frostbite spider. Mason chuckled as he sat back and watched the two battle with the spider being victorious causing Mason to laugh out loud as he easily slaughtered the spider. He looked at the elaborate door and he could tell he was finally at his goal the inner chamber. With the thought of Tolan's death still in mind he opened the door.

He stared in awe noting two vampires discussing the activation of the tomb but Mason would kill them later he was still admiring the enormous chamber complete with an ornate centerpiece composed of several pillars, braziers and a bizarre centerpiece and upon looking down he saw an enormous drop that seemed bottomless.

Finally he snapped out of it before stealthily moving to the bridge the vampires stood on.

"Are you sure it'll work Lokil?"

"Of course you fool you dare doubt me!?"

"Uh no of cour-"

The vampire was cut off by Mason who now stood at the end of the bridge. "Hey Lokil are you ready to die?"

Before Lokil could answer a bolt pierced his throat.

Lokil's follower stared in horror as Mason slowly approached her "You're next." He sneered as he threw her off the bridge her scream being abruptly ended by a loud thud.

Mason upon finishing throwing Lokil's corpse over the railing, turned his attention to the centerpiece and approached the structure strangely entranced by it he put his hand on the centerpiece and screamed in pain as a spike impaled his hand causing Mason to scream in pain. "ARGH! WHAT IN OBL-" Mason was cut off as several braziers erupted to life with purple flames and started adjusting themselves to Mason's awe as he dumped a crimson potion on his hand and cast a healing spell all while staring in awe.

The ground under Mason then started to rumble and he quickly jumped out of the way as the center started rapidly raising and revealing what looked like a sarcophagus. Mason slowly approached it hand on the hilt of his sword as it slid open and revealed the most beautiful woman Mason ever laid eyes on. The strange woman collapsed on Mason's chest as he gently caught her and she slowly looked up at him as she opened her golden eyes.

**Author's Note;** Well I'm done part 2 at last wow it was a lot harder than I expected but I did it! Please point out any grammar or spelling mistakes and as always please drop a comment and review! I want to hear how I can make this better for you guys the readers , also as regarding the lack of detail in Dimhollow I was trying to convey Mason's single minded desire to kill the vampires and show how for the most part he ignored everything else. cheers.

**Characters;**

Lokil- Douche vampire and one of the first named in Dawnguard.

Tolan- Vigilant of Stendarr dies right off in the second Dawguard quest I gave him a slightly bigger role.


	3. Dawnguard 3

Mason backed up in shock upon her opening her glowing eyes allowing her to hit the floor.

She gasped in more so irritation than pain "You sure know how to make a first impression don't you?" she spat however Mason saw no true venom in her words.

"I'm sorry, here let me help you." Mason outstretched his hand which the woman brushed away and brought herself to her feet.

She looked around her brow furrowed, she was evidentially confused by her surroundings and finally asked "Um, I don't remember this place looking like this…..um who is high king of Skyrim right now?"

Mason now was confused by her question but he answered "Well Jarl Elisif has recently won the right to high queen after a recent civil war…"

The woman stared in disbelief "I've never heard of a Jarl Elisif and a civil war? By the eight… how long was I in there?"

Mason stared in disbelief but he came to the realization, the eyes and now this, it all made sense now "You….You're a vampire!"

The woman stared at Mason who now had a hand on his sword. "Wow it took you that long? No matter, I need your help, my name is Serana."

Mason looked at Serana as he warily removed his hand from the hilt of his blade. He took a second as Serana stared at him expectantly. "Alright what do you need help with? Also you can call me Mason."

Serana smiled at Mason's response "Aww that's such a cute name!" she smiled playfully.

"Yeah I've heard it before now what do you need help with?"

Serana looked at him "Well since you're not in the mood for conversation…." She began "I need you to take me home it's a place of the northwestern coast of Solitude."

Mason looked at her and after a minute gave her his response "Alright you've convinced me, but you should know… If you so much look at me funny you'll wish that you never left that coffin." And with that he turned on his heel and started heading back the way he came when he suddenly froze.

'What is his problem?' Serana thought to herself as Mason wiped his face and started moving down an alternate path seemingly enthralled by something "What is it Mason?" she asked now concerned by his rapid movement she now was jogging to keep up.

Mason didn't answer all he heard was a word whispering in his head, a word he needed to see, a word in the dragon tongue. It mesmerized him, it felt like a gentle whisper that soothed him as he went, he needed to read it.

Serana stared at Mason as they moved she now having come to the conclusion her savior was insane. 'What is he doing?' she thought as they entered a chamber complete with a puzzle gate and draugr. Serana watched as Mason effortlessly dismembered them and opened the gate 'He isn't stopping, what has him like this?' she asked herself when they entered what appeared to be an enormous auditorium with a large wall adorning the center , Mason was making a beeline to that strange wall.

Mason smiled as he felt the rush of wind surge around him as the word glowed as the 60 previous had. The word grew brighter and brighter the word ringing through his head, until in an instant it all stopped and Mason smiled.

"Gaan." Mason whispered as Serana stared at him.

"What?" she asked "How did you read that?"

Mason looked at her and it dawned on him "Oh sorry, I'm Dragonborn so thi-" he was cut off by Serana.

"Dragon what?" she asked.

"You don't know about the Dragonborn?"

"No never in all my years."

Mason furrowed his brow as he thought of a brief explanation "I have the soul of a dragon and can read and speak their language."

"That's….Incredible" Serana breathed.

Mason looked indifferent "Yeah it's fun but…"he gestured at a small light peeking through an opening in the cave wall "Don't we have somewhere to go?"

Serana looked hurt by Mason's lack of interest to her but she took in a breath "You're right let's go vampire hunter." She spat.

"Fine by me…Vampire." Mason retorted as they exited the cave and headed to Mason's new horse.

Mason looked at Serana before saying "Wait here if you move or touch my horse I'll kill you." And with that he headed back into the cave.

Serana looked at her savior pondering on whether or not she should steal his horse when her thoughts were interrupted by Mason lugging a large body from the cave.

Mason said nothing and proceeded to place the body on a bush and say something in a tongue Serana didn't recognize.

"Aal him sil siiv drem." Mason smiled as he lit the bush and body on fire. "Good bye Tolan." Mason said sadly then in an instant turned on Serana. "Let's go I've had it with this place."

Serana had no reason to argue as Mason mounted the horse and offered a hand to her, which jerked her up more rough than she'd have liked. However Serana found herself strangely drained and in seconds slumped onto Mason's back in a deep sleep.

Mason looked back and frowned "Great now I have no one to talk to… I shouldn't have been such a jerk this wasn't her fault." He muttered to himself now alone with his thoughts. 'Who cares about her she's just a pretty face.' He thought to himself yet he didn't feel that way as they slowly trotted and Serana murmured something in her sleep.

Mason looked back but not enough so she would fall off the horse. 'Why me?' He thought as the horse carried on it's path Mason leaned on the horse's mane realizing how tired he was. "Hey buddy, I hope you know where we're going because I need to sleep." And with that Mason passed out.

Mason once again found himself in the field but this time it was in flames. Mason drew his sword as he searched the sky fear in his eyes. He surveyed the carnage and turned around facing her again, her face once beautiful now scarred and burned.

"Why Mason? Why?" she said softly. Mason's voice was caught in his throat there was so much he wanted to say to her but he couldn't find the words.

He looked up and this time Alduin stood behind her. "Geh Dovahkiin why did you allow her death? You always let down the ones who are closest hm?"

Mason screamed at Alduin "I killed you stay dead!" He turned his attention to the girl "And you, you died eight years ago why are you here!?"

Alduin made what seemed to be a smile "No Dovahkiin I am not dead… as long as you live I will survive."

Mason awoke when he hit the ground hard. "Gah what the-" he was cut off by Serana landing breast first in his face.

"Hey!" Serana yelled.

"Don't flatter yourself you fell on me." Mason countered.

"Oh flatter myself you didn't seem to mind my breasts in your face." Serana spat and Mason smirked as he got up and offered his hand.

"Well you wouldn't be wrong." He smirked as Serana grabbed his hand. Mason almost shuddered her hands were as cold as the snow.

Mason now took the time to stretch and look around he knew where he was now.

"We're at Northwatch keep." Serana noted that Mason shuddered upon stating their location but was immediately distracted by a castle looming in the distance.

"There's my home."

Mason stared at her "You never said you lived in castle…"

Serana smiled revealing her fangs "I didn't want to complete the damsel in distress look."

"Alright then, let's get you home vampire." Mason began towards a small dock complete with a dingy.

"Get in."

"You actually think that will float?" Serana asked.

"Well if it doesn't I have you as a life preserver." Mason smirked at her glare at him.

Serana begrudgingly entered the dingy as they began their short boat ride to the castle.

Serana almost jumped to the castle gates when they reached land her dislike of boats now apparent. "Welcome to Castle Volkihar vampire hunter." She smirked as Mason stared in awe.

Finally Mason looked at her his face changed as he spoke "I'm sorry for being so rude to you." He began Serana staring at him in shock "It's just I lost a friend to your kind and I had to put the blame somewhere you know so I'm sorry" he finished.

Serana gawked at Mason as he spoke and replied "It's okay I understand Mason and I'm sorry about your friend."

Mason smiled "Alright princess let's take you to daddy." He smiled his tone more playful this time.

Serana made an exaggerated curtsy "Why thank you milord." She smiled as they made their way to the main gate but were halted by the gate guard.

"Stop right there nobody gets in….by the eight Serana is that you?"

Serana stepped forward "Yes I'm home and ready to see my father." And with that the gate clanked up and the guard had the door wide open. Mason walked cautiously behind Serana he didn't trust this place as far as he could throw it.

Serana was greeted in the grand entrance by a high elf whose vampirism began to deform his body making it seem bat-like. "Milady you've returned come Harkon must see you!" he said as he bowed amazingly low. Mason smirked 'I never knew high elves could bow' he thought to himself.

His thoughts were cut off by the elf yelling "Our lady Serana has returned!" which was met with roars of approval and excitement, Mason rushed to the grand room and almost vomited at the sight of vampires feeding on tens of bodies. He walked slowly down the stairs with Serana when he felt a power of likes he never felt before or since Alduin.

He looked and was amazed that the source of the power was a man who bore a remarkable resemblance to Serana down to the glowing eyes.

"Serana you've returned! And excellent you even brought my Elder Scroll with you." The man whom Mason guessed was Harkon began.

"Yes father I have the scroll glad to know you cared about me." Serana snapped.

"Oh you misread me daughter I'm ecstatic of your return!" Mason smirked he could tell the bastard was lying.

"Would you care to tell me who your savior is Serana?" Harkon continued.

Mason stepped forward "I'm Mason and I can introduce myself."

"Well thank you for saving my daughter I believe a reward is in order." Harkon replied with a cold smile.

"My blood I can make you a vampire lord."

Mason stared at him "Sorry but the werewolves beat you to it." Mason sneered.

"Ha I knew I smelled a dog but I can change even that with my blood, perhaps you only need convincing? BEHOLD MY POWER!" Harkon's body began to violently convulse as a new hideous form ripped from his body and Mason was overwhelmed by the power he felt.

"So Mason, will you join me?"

Mason sneered defiantly "Never." He stated.

Harkon sneered "Then you are banished from this castle you only are leaving because you saved Serana tell your friends if they wish for war…they have one." With that Harkon waved his hand and the room began spinning so disturbingly quick Mason almost blacked out.

When the room stopped spinning Mason was outside Fort Dawnguard. Mason looked and knew he had to warn Isran and sprinted into the fort.

"ISRAN!" Mason yelled as he entered the main room.

"What is it boy?" Isran's gruff voice replied.

"Tolan's dead and there's a whole castle of vampires they're preparing for war on the Dawnguard."

Isran looked around at the new recruits "Well this is a problem we need more people who have experience."

Mason looked at him "Just say the word I'll go get them."

Isran smiled "Good their names are Sorine who is in the reach and Gunmar who's near Hjallmarch good luck."

Mason smiled but before he could respond the voice of Celann rung out "VAMPIRES AT THE GATE!" Mason looked at Isran who replied.

"Kill those vampires then move we need Sorine and Gunmar as soon as possible."

With that Mason burst through the fort's doors.

**Author's note:** Holy crap my apologies for being so late on this one first there was a block on what to right and then school and to top it off I've been off traveling a bit but another note please drop a review/comment and I'll try my best to start getting these out at least once a week or every second week any more than that then something's wrong or I'm getting ideas formulated. Anyway hope you all enjoyed and thanks to anyone who took the time to give me my near 300 views it means a lot :).

Characters

Serana; That awesome vampire whom everyone wants to marry but can't however I won't joke because I'm one of those people….

Harkon; Really evil SOB and the father of Serana and I found him good enough a villain that after the Dawnguard arc the battle against him and the Volkihar will be it's own arc (maybe)

Dragon language for those aren't versed:

Aal him sil siiv drem- May your soul find peace

Gaan- stamina

PS This is going to be a possible 15+ chapter arc (never again) so bear with me :).


End file.
